1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a cash flow management system, and more particularly to an integrated cash flow management system, method, and associated worksheets.
2. Related Art
Financial planning, savings, investment strategizing, etc. for an individual, family, or business entity often pays inadequate attention to cash flow management, resulting in negative cash flow or other adverse financial parameters. Accordingly, a method and system is needed for assuring a non-negative cash flow in the context of healthy financial parameters.